


If I Never Knew You

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 我若从不认识你，我就不会是我……虽然你也许仍然是你。
Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444381
Kudos: 3





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Fingon，Maedhros
> 
> 【首发日期】2011年4月

Noldor的至高王望见Fëanor家族那绚丽的火焰旗帜时，太阳已经移过了天顶。连绵起伏的低矮丘陵中，Himring要塞孤零零地矗立，厚重外墙上刀砍斧凿、火燎烟熏的痕迹比比皆是，却在冷风中巍然不动，彰显着即便没落也依然强硬的骄傲。

Fingon能感到身边的卫士们如释重负，若不是当着他的面，他们只怕都要吁出一口长气。这也怪不得他们，他想。这一路的小心谨慎、着意提防绷紧了每一个人的神经，短短两天的旅程，足够叫人殚精竭虑。Angband如今对他恨之入骨，他不是不知道黑暗魔君为自己的头颅悬赏几何——骤火一役Morgoth可谓大获全胜，过后却在痛失Fingolfin本人，按说已被削弱的西线屡屡遭受挫败，损兵折将也始终不能奈何Hithlum。这笔账，想必全算在了他这个新任至高王头上。

正像在东线，Fëanor家族的长子也无疑是大敌的眼中钉肉中刺。

胸中微微一窒，他深吸了口气，收回目光专注于前方的道路。选择这个时机长途旅行前来东Beleriand，或许真不是明智的决定；但是……

他不能不来。

要塞的了望哨很快就发现了他们这一行人的接近。迎客的号角破空而来，在暗灰的天幕下激荡出苍凉悠长的回音；作为应答，他的卫士也吹响了号角，同时迎风展开了Fingolfin家族银蓝双色的旗帜。当他们纵马翻过最后一道缓坡，驰上通往山顶的大道，Himring要塞的沉重大门刚好徐徐敞开。

“Anda lúme lá cene。”[1]

不等下马，Fingon就听到了他堂兄的声音。明明是一句寻常的寒暄，却叫他无端百感交集——“很久不见”……他上次见到Maedhros是骤火之战前的事，算来距今并不遥远。然而也许是隔了那一场他至今仍不愿回想的大战，也许是自此太多变故纷至沓来，令人应接不暇，感觉的确像是已经过了很长时间。

“……Anda lúme lá cene。”

这些念头掠过脑海，其实只是眨眼之间。报以相同的问候，Fingon挽过马缰，跳下马背，这动作扬起了斗篷上积累的沿途风尘，混合了灰烬沙土的焦涩气息扑鼻而来，叫他情不自禁地皱了皱眉。

“或许，我该说：Aiya Findekáno，aranion analta[2]。”

Fingon正把马交给迎上前来的侍从打理，闻言不由得一顿。转过身，他正好望进那双熟悉的锐利灰眼。“Maitimo，这个玩笑可不算有趣。”

“不，我是认真的。”Maedhros没有避开他的视线，“我还没有机会正式为前任至高王表达哀悼，更不曾向新任至高王致以敬意。”

Fingon不出声地看了Maedhros一刻，直到确信自己没在那双眼睛中看到半点讽刺，才点了点头表示接受。如果不是必要，他不准备在这个双方历来心照不宣的敏感话题上纠缠。

“我来这里，是需要一些答案。”这样说着，他跟Maedhros并肩穿过了开阔的庭院。显而易见，这里经常应对战事。来往的卫士大多甲胄在身，保养武器、刷洗马匹的侍从随处可见。他注意到远处的石墙边堆放着一些等待修整的盾牌铠甲，其中有一些并不是Noldor的常见尺寸。

“那这些答案一定相当重要，”Maedhros在这时弯起了嘴角，眼中光芒一闪，“重要到至高王本人要为此以身犯险。”

Maedhros的语气又恢复了一贯的淡淡嘲讽，但他听得出这嘲讽下隐藏的关切，心中不禁一暖。然而想到自己来此的目的，他只觉得心中又是一沉，刹那间五味杂陈。

“Makalaurë他们今天早早出去狩猎，还要等等才能回来。我们可以去议事厅详谈。”

Himring的议事厅和Fingon记忆中没有区别。一侧是一排落地的长窗，另一侧则挂设装饰着Fëanor家族的纹章和各色武器旗帜，中央是可以轻易容纳二十人围坐的长桌——考虑到过去经常造访此地的人数，这是很容易理解的。

不过今天偌大的议事厅只迎来了他们两人。Maedhros示意Fingon在长桌一端坐下，自己却踱到近旁的一扇长窗边，半身都沐浴在西斜的阳光里，红铜长发光彩熠然。

令Fingon讶异的是，Maedhros的卫士没有自动离去，而是等在了门旁。他的卫士见状也留了下来，默契地在另一侧站定。扫了敞开的门一眼，Fingon意识到这很可能是Maedhros的授意，挑了挑眉，心中不免生出了几分自嘲。

原来我的顾虑只是多余。也好，既然你要摆出事无不可对人言的姿态，那么我们不妨开门见山。

“我听说你送信给Thingol，言辞轻慢地要他交出那颗精灵宝钻，否则就要与Doriath为敌。”

Maedhros满不在乎地笑了笑：“我猜你也听说他不但拒绝了我们的要求，还派人上门口出轻侮之言。”

“我猜这在你意料之中，”Fingon没有笑，“换作是你，反应也未必有什么区别。”

“我倒真想派人去回敬一番——按照他自己的法令，我的使者若是用Quenya去当面破口大骂，他就算听懂也不能回答，否则就是‘与杀亲者无异’，还要加上一条明知故犯。”

Maedhros说得轻松，但Fingon注意到他眼中缺了应有的调侃；也正因此，Fingon有一刻不敢确定他是不是当真有过这种打算。“我还听说你那两个弟弟——Celegorm和Curufin——公开发誓要对Thingol不利。”

对此Maedhros没有立刻回应，微笑也敛去了。

“于是你对他们的所作所为……不仅没有惩罚，甚至没有约束。”

Fingon竭力保持了冷静的语调，强自克制着斥责的冲动。Celegorm和Curufin的原话是什么，他相信Maedhros比他更清楚。

“Maitimo，你难道不知道Nargothrond的前因后果？你一面想让我帮你说服Orodreth加入联盟，一面还在对造成不幸的人一味纵容？”

想到Sirion岛上那座绿色的坟茔，他胸中积蓄许久的郁结几乎撕裂开来，一半是悲伤，一半是愤怒。

Finrod，他那一贯谦和宽容、平易近人的堂弟，Finwë家族最受爱戴的一位，就这样逝去在暗无天日的地牢中。

“那么你想要我怎样，至高王陛下？”一阵难捱的死寂之后，红发的王子说，“如果要我以血还血，恕我不能做到。他们是我弟弟。”

“……出去。”

短暂的沉默后，Fingon对守在门前的卫士们说。他自己的卫士微一欠身就退了出去，Maedhros的卫士起初本能地想要服从，身形一动却又停了下来，征询地望向了他们的王子。而Fingon把这一切看在眼里，突然没了耐心——抑或，只是单纯不想再忍耐下去。

“我说，出去！”

这次卫士立刻出去了，甚至没敢抬头。

门合上的声音还没消失，Fingon就霍然起身，一拳打在了Maedhros脸上。东Beleriand的统帅猝不及防，连退两步，全靠左手及时抓住了厚重的天鹅绒窗帘才没有当场跌倒。裂帛声中，Maedhros难以置信地抬起头，脸上赫然一片迅速肿起的瘀青。

“这一拳，是为了Finrod。”Fingon从牙缝中说。话音未落，他逼上一步，又是重重的两记。红发王子的嘴角破裂开来，一串细小的血珠随之滚落，滴上了光亮的石地。“而这是Celegorm和Curufin的份。”

你既然决定姑息包庇，那么你就替他们付出代价。

听了这话，Maedhros本已攥起的左手反而松开了。红发的王子用残缺的断腕擦了擦嘴角，低头看了看那抹殷红，抬眼一笑。

“很好。你还要代表谁？何不一起来个痛快？”

对此，Fingon的回答是又一记重拳，比前几次更坚决。Maedhros的微笑彻底消失了，也许是没料到他如此不假思索，也许……只是因为他这一拳正中鼻梁，立时热血长流。

“这一拳，是为了我父亲。”

望着那闻言微微睁大的灰色眼眸，Fingon忽然觉得一腔怒气都落在了空处，那无从发泄的失落，竟是空前无力又伤痛。

你该不会真以为我不知道吧，Maitimo？王权于你，或许真不那么重要，但骄傲呢？

当初我父亲一片苦心号召Noldor进攻Angband，还有谁比你更该积极回应？可是对他，还有谁比你忽略得更彻底？

“王权给你，决定在我”，这就是你定义的“忠诚”？

……我明明看到了一切，却选择了沉默。因为我当你是兄弟，我宁愿相信……你有你的苦衷和不得已。

夕阳正在北地的丘陵间沉落下去，朝西的长窗被绯色云霞映得一片艳红。而在Himring的坚固要塞中，昔日的挚友血亲默然相对，久久无语。

终于，红发的王子吐出嘴里的血，慢慢勾起了一边嘴角：“这就完了？”倚着窗棂站直，Maedhros用手中的半片窗帘囫囵抹了抹鼻血，顺手把它揉成一团丢在了脚下，“真有趣。”

Fingon猛然瞪向他，满眼不可思议。

“你替这么多人打抱不平，却单单忽略了你自己。”

……我自己？

不可思议转成了愕然，愕然又被悲哀代替。末了，是Noldor的至高王移开了视线。垂下眼，Fingon看着手上未干的血迹，不知为何那早已没了温度的液体此刻却像红热的炭火，灼得人心灰意冷。

一点不错，Maitimo，这就是你的方式：即使理亏也绝不低头，即使错误也一意坚持。可是……我若从不认识你，我就不会是我……虽然你也许仍然是你。

这就是为什么，我从不认为你欠我。

然而Fëanor的长子不肯就此罢休。离开了窗边，Maedhros向他迈了一步，红肿犹存的唇边浮起了一个浅笑：“你独独略过了你自己，是因为你问心有愧？当初你若——”

“Maitimo！”

Fingon骤然提高了声音。

“我最后告诉你一次：如果可以重新选择，我仍然会选择救你，而不是杀你。”

房间中又一次陷入了寂静。最后一线阳光正从地平线上消失，空荡的议事厅里慢慢爬进了绵长深重的阴影。

“……去联合你能联合的一切吧。”

半晌，Fingon转过了身。停在门前，他突然感到了透骨的疲惫，擦伤的指节在一跳一跳地抽疼，谈不上钻心，更像是种丧失了锐气的麻木。

“联盟以谁为名，对我来说并不重要。”

你要骄傲，我就给你骄傲。

“重要的是，你是去对抗魔影。”

拉开门，他迈出了一步，并没有回头。

“这样，你就仍然有我的支持。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> [1] “Anda lúme lá cene”：Quenya，“很久不见”。
> 
> [2] “Aiya Findekáno，aranion analta”：Quenya，“礼敬Findekáno，至高无上的王”。
> 
> Thingol对Quenya的禁令，是针对Sindar，Noldor王族彼此之间仍然很可能是使用Quenya，特别是叛逆又骄傲的Fëanor家族。


End file.
